A confession under the stars.
Tetranose leaped high to catch a crow that was eating from her clan's prey pile. It has been two moons since her and her friends had joined Treeclan and it all was so different."Gotcha!" she laughed as she caught the crow "What are you doing Tetranose?" a voice laughed silently. Tetranose dropped the crow as she turned around to see Mythicalclaw smiling at her "I-I caught a-a crow." she meowed."Remember when we were both young... When we first met.." Mythicalclaw sighed."Yeah..." she whispered."When you almost killed me..." he meowed teasing her "Yeah...Wait."Tetranose giggled."How do you think life in Treeclan is by far?" Tetranose asked giving him a curious look."Its amazing! Its like living in a big family." he sighed."Have you ever thought... About getting..." Tetranose paused for a moment then moved on "A new mate?" she said smiling nervously. Mythicalclaw twisted his tail in confusion "Well... I am looking for a new partner but... None of the she-cats in Treeclan really interest me in that way." he sighed. A sad look appeared on Tetranose's eyes, she was dreaming of becoming mates with him for so long and he didn't even have the tiniest interest. What did she do wrong? She shook her head and decided that it was finally time for her to be honest with her feelings "I need to tell you something... Meet me at the big tree that is next to the warriors den, when everyone is asleep."With that Tetranose dashed off leaving Mythicalclaw even more confused than he was before. At night. Mythicalclaw got up as he realized that it was time to go meet Tetranose. He walked as quietly as possible because he knew that if they caught him breaking the code, there would be consequences."Why does she want me now for..." he whispered to himself. He leaped outside of the warrior's den and walked towards the big tree, he saw her standing nearby it anxiously patting her paw to the ground."T-Tetranose?" he whispered nervously, the she-cat jumped as she herd his voice and turned around."You wanted to tell me something didn't you?" he mewed in curiosity."Oh yeah... That is right..." Tetranose took a deep breath "What I want to say.... is...". Mythicalclaw looked at her in curiosity waiting for her response."Mythicalclaw... I.... I.... I love you...." she purred softly. Mythicalclaw sat down in shock as he didn't knew what to say, those winks and nuzzles and favors that she did to him weren't just for teasing and messing around."I-I..." he whispered in shock."I could never love a tomcat as much as you... You gave to my life meaning and if it wasn't for you... I would belong in the dark forest right now..." she purred."Believe me... You are not going to believe my plans after I went through the wildoak forest..." she lowered her head in shame. Mythicalclaw stood up "Tetranose... I didn't know you truly felt that way..." he mewed looking at her green eyes "I will give you my love but only for once and it must stay between us." he said."N-no p-please... Don't push yourself! I understand if you don't want to be my mate. I am not that kind of cat that would push you to love me." she smiled."Do not worry it is my decision, take it as a gift..." he purred. Moons later... Tetranose lied down at the soft moss bed in the nursery with her two newborn kits, the Treeclan cats watching her confused."Yay! More kits were born!" Oakit mewed happily "Hush! You don't want to disturb the queen!" Berrykit mewed."Congratulations!" Tetranose saw the leader of Treeclan Nightstar coming towards her with a smile on his face."The father...?" asked Celeste, Tetranose and Mythicalclaw shook at her words, what were they going to say? "The father.... is... um...", "SUNCLAW!" Tetranose's words were cut off by Melodywish,"Y-y-yes Sunclaw is the father... Right Tetranose?" Mythicalclaw mewed nervously."Y-yes" she mewed relieved."Who is Sunclaw? You have never talked to me about him." Celeste mewed confused."He is a loner... That... loved Tetranose but.... when they became mates he... uh disappeared!" Melodywish said."How do you know all these things?" Treeheart mewed "Mythicalclaw told me." she replied. Celeste shook her head with disgust "What kind of tomcat leaves a she-cat pregnant and then leaves her all alone!?" she spat. Mythicalclaw lowered his head at her words." Mythicalclaw, can I talk to you for a moment?" Melodywish whispered to him, Mythicalclaw stayed quiet and moved away from the other cats with her. "Do you...know?" he asked her confused "Yes I know that you are the father." she whispered."How?" he yowled confused "I saw you leaving at night some moons ago, so I followed you and I ended up watching the whole confession." she mewed glaring at him."Sigh... I am in big trouble aren't I..."he muffled sadly "No I wont tell anyone, why do you think that I made up that lie for, huh?" she purred happily."Thank you..." Mythicalclaw sighed relieved "Oh please Mythicalclaw... That is what best friends are for!" Melodywish said giving him a friendly nuzzle. Category:Stories Category:Short stories